gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Man-Monster-Machine Teaser
This is the transcript for the Man-Monster-Machine Teaser trailer for Bloodbrothers. Transcript (At 0:01, the logo for Elegant Attack is displayed. At 0:05, the logo changes to the logo for Fireteam. At 0:11, the screen pans over a desolate cyberpunk street filled with dead bodies and broken androids. At 0:17, the screen shows a closer view of the street, showing civilians among soldiers and battle androids. At 0:25, Marshal, a man wearing a cybernetic exoskeleton and a helmet is shown walking through the street. At 0:29, he turns over a soldier wearing armour brandishing a shattered version of the ATF logo. At 0:33, he scans the body using a small device, which shows a holographic ID card of the dead man.) Marshal (Voice-over): They made war machines out of men. Broke good people to fight their wars for them. (At 0:41, Marshal, now without a helmet, is shown talking to a group of soldiers in a base lit with blue lights.) Marshal: They killed innocent people, our friends... (At 0:45, Marshal looks at Caduceus, a woman dressed in white armour. Marshal looks at her purposely.) Marshal: The ones we love. (At 0:47, the screen changes to show Caduceus looking down. At 0:50, Caduceus is shown desperately trying to revive a fatally wounded woman.) Marshal (Voice-over): And we will never forget those we've lost. (At 0:55, the screen shows Psypher, a woman wearing a cybernetic bodysuit firing a beam from her hand at a group of androids.) Marshal (Voice-over): But you all fight bravely. (At 1:01, the screen shows Catalyst, a man a gas mask-like helmet, firing from cover, before ducking down and throwing out a flashbang.) Marshal (Voice-over): You fight with everything you have. (At 1:05, the screen changes back to an aerial view of Marshal in the street, showing Cyberai-1x5, a man in a cybernetic suit with a katana, looking over him.) Marshal (Voice-over): We are not alone in this war... (At 1:09, the screen changes back to Marshal talking.) Marshal: ...and we can win this for everybody. (At 1:13, a circular room lights up from darkness, which is large and has a surgery table in the centre of it. Siren, a female android, is led on the table naked.) Female AI (Voice-over): Welcome to Deepsense Authority, forerunner of technological advancement. (At 1:21, Siren sits up slowing and then looks at the back and front of her hand.) Female AI (Voice-over): We create easier living for people around the world with out android series. (At 1:29, the screen shows Flatline, a doctor wearing a mask, looking at Siren from behind a one way panel.) Female AI (Voice-over): Our medical advancements have saved lives. (At 1:33, Demoniac, a large man in full armour, is showing firing his flamethrower.) Female AI (Voice-over): Our weapons have protected lives. (At 1:38, Jager, a sniper with an optical helmet, is shown aiming at wounded soldiers hobbling across a battlezone.) Female AI (Voice-over): Our work with the Eclipse Corporation has prevented unnecessary wars. (At 1:45, Argentea, a young girl with blue hair, is shown sitting on the floor of a small room with her head in her knees, which is actually more of a prison.) Female AI (Voice-over): And our work with people around the world has made their lives better. (At 1:49, Argentea lifts her head up from her knees and looks straight at the camera. At 1:53, the screen changes to show a large illuminated temple in the city of Destinus Aeon. At 2:01, Oracle, a man wearing a large hood is shown walking in front of a line of kneeling people.) Oracle: They call you monsters. Shun you because of how you were born. (At 2:09, Biopunk, a girl with electric red hair, is shown spinning a spiked chakram around her wrist, before moving it towards her hand and throwing it towards a wall, sticking it in there.) Oracle (Voice-over): You're families throw you out of your homes... (At 2:17, Savant, a young black man, is shown spray painting a large oval on a wall, which then activates a portal between it and another visible oval, which Savant puts his hand through and looks at it on the other side of the room.) Oracle (Voice-over): ... and your friends kick you out of their circles. (At 2:25, Cragwatcher, a large masked man, is shown latched to the ground in a large rocky formation, which then starts to crack as he break out of it.) Oracle (Voice-over): We will never treat you as an outsider... (At 2:33, Phoenix, a woman with dark red hair, is shown from the back with her hand outstretched, which is on fire and has small fireballs circling it. She then closes her hand, which makes all the fire disappear.) Oracle (Voice-over): ...once you pledge yourself to our cause. (At 2:42, the screen cuts to black. At 2:45, the title '''Bloodbrothers' is displayed. At 2:53, blood splatters over the first part of the word. The music and logo then fade out.'') Category:Teasers